


Club Obi-Wan

by CheshireCatSmile3, serendipityaey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blue drinks, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatSmile3/pseuds/CheshireCatSmile3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: Obi-Wan asks you to help him with a covert mission posing as his pretend arm candy at a sexy mid-level club. How can you refuse? The only problem will be if you can survive his teasing touches until the mission is over and you can get him home...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun because we need it! And so does Obi-Wan. We just couldn't resist. Please let us know what you think! Updates once a week!

As you step into the mid-level club, your keen gaze finds the Jedi General immediately, even despite his disguised appearance. A booth in the back corner, the lighting dim and alluring… Obi-Wan sits leaning casually back against the cushy seat in dark civilian clothes, his arm resting idly on the table, but the command he possesses emmantes from him naturally and it makes your heart flutter.

The short, flirty black skirt you have on swishes around your legs as you cross the floor and the low cut of your top draws a few lingering glances but you don’t care. He looks up when you finally reach his table; you’re only here for him. The nod he gives you is short and to the point, but the glint that lights his eyes, just for you, is unmistakable. Obi-Wan lifts his arm and you slide into the booth, moving right to his side, your thigh pressing to his. One strong hand slips onto your knee and the noise of the club fades to the background, seeming very far away.

He motions for the waiter to bring another drink, then leans in to nuzzle your neck lightly, just barely touching the tip of his nose to your skin. “Mmmmm, you smell nice, darling.” He murmurs low in your ear, his breath ruffling your hair. His fingertip traces a line down the slope of your neck.“So soft…”

The waiter interrupts the moment, and Obi-Wan rubs your knee with that warm, strong hand before he pulls away. The air that enters the space between you feels as icy as Illum with the absence of his heat. You suddenly wish the both of you were somewhere very far away, very much alone. But you can't leave. Obi-Wan is in the middle of a covert mission, and you’re only here to help augment his cover, a distraction to draw attention away from the undercover Jedi, a necessary window dressing to assure anyone here that cares to look that he’s just another rich ladies’ man, the millionaire playboy he’s pretending to be. But you know the truth. So you sit here in this shadowed corner with him, taking a sip of your drink, waiting for the bounty hunter he needs to catch sight of tonight and planning on savoring every second.

Almost without thinking, you suspect, he pulls you closer against him as his eyes expertly scan the room.

As he shifts, his hand slips a little higher than your knee. He starts to softly graze the inside of your lower thigh with his thumb as his gaze stays on the room. It doesn’t even seem to be a conscious thought he just has to be touching you. But you feel the touch as if it's fire. He takes another drink and leans close again to whisper. "Thank you for being my cover tonight, my dear."

You swallow and try to sound nonchalant, "Oh, it’s nothing. I'm always happy to help, Obi-Wan."

His blue eyes twinkle in the dim light. "I must find some way to repay you."

 _Oh that twinkle._ The callous on his thumb is rough against your soft skin and it feels amazing on your thigh... But you're enjoying the game. "You don't have to repay me," you smile coyly.

His mouth brushes your earlobe, his voice deep and low. "Oh, but I want to. I insist." His breath is warm against your ear and causes a little shiver to run through you.

"Cold, my dear? Well, I shall have to do something about that as soon as I am able to." His eyes are still twinkling.

You know he knows very well you aren't cold but you can't deny his offer. The moment is broken though when his attention is suddenly pulled away from you. "I think I might see him."

Without preamble, he slides his hand to your waist pulls your body toward him. As he looks across the room, he nuzzles into your neck again, brushing your hair back as if he's solely focused on you but you know he's actually watching the surroundings, though anyone glancing in this direction would think him entirely preoccupied.

You emit a sharp little intake of breath as his lips brush a particularly sensitive spot. That low chuckle comes again even as he watches his quarry swagger up to the bar.

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmurs, his enjoyment of the effect he has on you still evident in his husky voice. "I'll remember that spot for later," he promises. A tiny whimper escapes your throat before you can help it. You feel him smile that mischievous smile against your skin.  
  
For a moment, his ministrations slow, but he doesn't pull away, his bearded jaw brushing gently over your collarbone. You know he is watching his target, but you don't mind at all. His duty tonight is to only watch and report; to keep an eye on the bounty hunter as he arrives and then signal when the time is right for his fellow Jedi to move in to set up contact.  
  
To be this close to him, openly, to touch him how you always want to touch him, and just enjoy his simple presence with nothing else to do is more than you could ever ask for.

"Do you think he'll recognize you?" you whisper to Obi-Wan.  
  
"I don't know." He nuzzles again, turning his head for one moment to nip gently at your pulse. "But better safe than sorry I think…. The better my cover appears, the less chance he has of recognizing me, wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

You are hopelessly trapped for a long moment by the glint of desire that flares in the depths of his blue eyes. You are amazed at the way he can mesmerize you and still be so aware of his surroundings.

"The rewards for such selfless assistance to the Order...and to myself...can be quite...fulfilling,"  he says, trailing a finger along your collarbone. You sigh softly as that deep chuckle sounds again. He watches out of the corner of his eye as his target orders another drink and ogles one of the Twi’lek dancers. "Hmmm," he murmurs as he twirls a strand of your hair around one finger.

You risk a glance toward the bar while taking another sip of your own blue drink, Obi-Wan's favorite. He has a remarkably high tolerance for alcohol but you're taking it slow, since you aren't sure how long you'll be trapped in this comfy, shadowed booth with this lovely man. And it sounds like afterward you'll be up most the night as well. Still the alcohol is giving you a pleasant tingle. The target is gulping his own tall drink and entranced with the entertainment. Obi-Wan is still playing with your hair. You slide one hand to his thigh. "Looks like we're going to be here for awhile."

"I hope I’m not keeping you from anything important, darling," he says as he swirls the ends of your hair in a brush stroke of patterns on your upper chest and along the vee neck of your silky top. You shiver and grip his thigh just a little tighter. That mischievous smile returns as he leans in and whispers, "Easy, sweetheart; you’re right, it looks as though we'll have a long night ahead of us." Then he pulls back to look at you and winks before turning his attention back to the bar.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Those sultry whispered words and that look in Obi-Wan’s eyes makes your stomach flutter with pleasure. You've been swamped with work and he's been on and off planet...it's been far far too long since it’s only been you and him. If you know Obi-Wan though, you know when he gets that glint in his eyes it's going to be a long night indeed. But you have to admit you're really enjoying this drawn out, pretend seduction. Being in public - and on a mission - forces a slowness to the proceedings that is hard to maintain in private with this man and it is wholly delicious. 

Deciding to return the favor while he's watching the bar, you slip your free hand to his chest while you leave the other still on his strong thigh. Deftly, you open the top button of his borrowed shirt with a flick of your fingers and slip your hand up to caress the thatch of hair that just barely shows now on his chest.

As you trace little patterns there, caressing that warm skin just visible at the top of the loosed button, you see him still watching the bar but now with a little quirk of his mouth at your playing. The gods of mischief call to you and you lean in stealthily to dart your tongue against the sensitive little spot just below his ear. You can’t help but be very pleased when you hear his breath catch. "Shhhhh...you don't want to blow your cover do you?" you tease happily. As he grasps your hand and kisses your fingers, he leans in and says, in that low, husky voice, "I assure you, my dear, that I shall take delight in making you pay for that later." The rakish grin he gives you let's you know he'll be true to his word, as he always is.

The waiter comes to the booth then, interrupting, and Obi-Wan drops your hand, letting it rest in it’s intimate spot on his chest again. You inch your other hand just a little higher on his thigh while he's occupied ordering another drink for you and him. You aren't finished with your first, but everyone knows the service here is slower than molasses. 

The waiter leaves and you lean in close to your Jedi, letting him play the arrogant, rich business man with the pretty girl all over him. The silly scenario is so far from the truth, but it's fun to play... The scent of his warm skin is intoxicating. His arm drops from around your shoulders to slide around your waist and pull you tight against his body. You can't help yourself - you press your lips to his neck again, but move slower, giving him time to prepare, figuring you've already earned more teasing for later tonight than you'll be able to handle. You nuzzle against him, as he did for you, and relish in the sigh only you can hear.

The soft release of breath, the warm spicy scent mixed with that male scent that is all his own, the heat of his skin...these things are all much more intoxicating than any blue drink, and you feel a heady warmth rush through you right down to your toes. As you hum against his neck he begins tracing the line of your bra through the silky texture of your top. His touch is light but tantalizing and you whimper very softly against his skin. Running the backs of his knuckles gently down your cheek, he says,"I know, sweetheart; hopefully  this will only be a short while longer. It depends on when the other target arrives." As his hand returns to your waist, he tightens his hold on you again as he watches his quarry through the smoky haze.

But the soft mood is broken only a moment later, as Obi-Wan shifts suddenly, making you start a little. "Oh Blast!" you hear him growl under his breath. "What in the blazes is that idiot doing here? He is going to blow everything." 

You look up and follow his gaze. A lesser known Senator you can't stand is trying to talk to the bounty hunter, looking like he’s annoying even the criminal. The distraction will derail this whole night, and if the bounty hunter leaves before the other target arrives and Obi-Wan’s colleague can make initial contact with them, the mission will be a loss.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart;” he murmurs quietly. “I need to take care of this before the operation falls apart. I'll be back in a moment." 

You feel a chill as he vacates your side. Not two minutes after he is gone some slimy looking Neimoidian slides into the both next to you. You try to make it clear you aren’t alone and aren’t interested, but he is ignoring you and starts drunkenly trying to slide his arm around your waist. Quietly trying to fend him off, you move away but then he’s right on top of you again. The last thing you want is to call attention to yourself or Obi-Wan, but desperation starts to take hold as he leans in closer, his cold hand grabbing at your arm. 

Suddenly, the sound of Obi-Wan's most clipped tones finally stop the lowlife in his tracks. 

"I don't think so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Obi-Wan... :D Thanks for reading. Are y'all enjoying this?


	3. Chapter 3

With a subtle sweep of his hand, and his coldest, hardest expression, Obi-Wan shuts down the grubby Neimoidian in one instant. "The lady is much, much too good for the likes of you." The Neimoidian repeats the words with a glassy look in his eyes and immediately leaves the booth, wandering away from the table aimlessly.

"Well, my dear, it seems I can't leave you alone for a minute," Obi-Wan teases as he slides back into the booth beside you. The grin slides from his face the moment he sees the shimmer of tears in your eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, you're trembling; easy now. It’s alright," he says pulling you tight against him.

His hand slides into your hair and he kisses you very lightly on the lips, then smooths your hair back with his other hand and kisses your forehead. Gently dropping his hand, he runs his fingertips up and down your thigh, his lips brushing your ear as he whispers, "I would never let anyone hurt you, sweetheart." Nuzzling your cheek he says softly, "I promise you when I have you alone later I shall make certain you lose all memory of that vile creature." If he pulled you any tighter against him, you'd be in his lap. Your shivering stops and a lovely warmth spreads through you as you take a deep breath.

"Drunken ass," you mutter, trying to shake off the annoyance of the Neimodian, for it had mostly startled you. 

Obi-wan chuckled, giving you an affectionate squeeze. You blink back the anger and frustration. In any other case, you would have simply rammed your knuckles into his throat and be done with him but the last thing you wanted was to blow Obi-Wan's cover and ruin the whole operation in less than a moment and it had almost gotten to that point. The point where you laid the cretin out and made a scene. 

"I'm sorry," you sigh. You can't help yourself, and you lay your forehead against his shoulder for a moment, reveling in his comfort to regain your composure. 

"Never, darling." He kisses the top of your head, then touches your chin so you meet his eyes. "Your well-being comes first. No undercover operation is guaranteed, I know you know that." 

You nod your head; he's right of course. A light from behind the bar catches his eyes for a moment, making them glint in the otherwise dim room, and it makes your heart skip. Slowly, you brush your fingers over his beard then touch the swell of his lower lip, loving the way he watches you as you do.

Kissing your fingertips, he doesn't break his gaze away for several moments. His eyes are alight in a way that reaches deep inside you and you feel a pull toward him you could never deny even if you wanted to. His lips curve up in a gentle smile and he strokes your hair in that way that almost makes you purr. Of course he knows the effect it has on you, even as he turns back to observe his quarry at the bar.

You have the strongest desire to curl up in his lap, and he turns to look down at you and chuckle. "Ah, if only we were not here, my dear,  I should like that very much." 

Catching that glint in his eyes again, you feel a warmth at your center. "How did you know?" 

He smiles and says, "I simply know that is one of your favorite places to be when we are together. Of course...it is often much more pleasurable with a few less layers of clothing." He then plants a very wet kiss on your neck and nips your earlobe. Your anger and annoyance at the Neimoidian have somehow slipped completely away and he continues to stroke your hair sending heavenly little rushes of warmth through you. How is it he knows you so well?

You nestle up close to him so your lips are just barely touching his collarbone...then you reach up to flick open just one more button on his white linen shirt. The rest you promise to yourself you'll save for later, to slowly undo and properly savor each new inch of skin exposed. Your tummy flutters at the prospect. You see the corner of his mouth lift in pleasure at your ministrations but his gaze does not leave his target. After one more stroke of your hair, his hand slips beneath the strands and he caresses your back again, his fingers finding the line of your bra once more. The silky material of your top rubs against your skin in a most pleasing way...but you’re looking forward to the feel of his rough fingertips later as well. 

You shift your legs as you lean closer, and his eyes drop to look at your thighs for one moment as your skirt moves. You had chosen one of your favorites, tight around your hips but then cut to flare just a little, falling at mid-thigh. You almost never have the opportunity to wear it, but as you see the flare of heat in his eyes, you're happy you chose it tonight.

Flicking his eyes down to your legs once more, he drops a hand down to run lightly over the exposed skin, his touch leaving little trails of heat in their wake. His eyes lift again, to take in the room and keep an eye on the surly bounty hunter, but his calloused fingertips continue to caress your thigh that is nearest him, just teasing a little at the hem of your skirt. 

His voice is low and husky when he speaks again. "Just planning a path for my lips to explore later…. Mmmm, so soft. It never hurts to...plan ahead a little," he says, turning momentarily to give you a wink and a slightly wolfish grin. 

You have to fight to keep from squirming in your seat. You know this man; he probably has an arsenal of plans. He may not know it, but you have one or two plans of your own. The thought brings a knowing little smile of your own and you snuggle into his warmth barely noticing the raucous club around you.

 

_ tbc... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know if you are enjoying!


	4. Chapter 4

The waiter comes by with your second round of drinks but Obi-Wan pays him no mind, leaving his hand right where it is, still caressing the bare skin of your thigh. You revel in the fact that he, in playing his part, doesn't pull away from you in the presence of someone else. What would it be like to be able to love each other so openly all the time? _Ah well._ You'll always have these missions. And the bedroom.

Smiling, he leans forward while reaching into the breast pocket of his dark suit jacket and takes out a large bill to slip onto the waiter's tray. "Make sure no one bothers us for awhile." He gives a conspiratorial wink and the waiter nods eagerly, tucking away the credits quickly.

"Of course, sir."  
  
Obi-Wan turns to you to murmur an explanation when he leaves. "I sense something will happen soon." His eyes narrow just a little as he glances back out around the room again.

You nestle into his neck, finding his pulse and brushing a kiss there. "Oh, I thought you just wanted to have your way with me in this dark corner," you tease.

"Oh, my darling," his fingers move an inch higher, slipping just beneath your skirt and a bit more to the inside, "I sense that will happen soon as well."

You take a quick breath trying to will yourself not to just melt into a puddle, your stomach fluttering with anticipation.

With a mischievous grin he glances at you for a moment before turning his attention back to the room. As he sweeps his gaze surreptitiously around the room, Obi-Wan continues to trace his calloused fingertips slowly back and forth across your thigh, having moved well to the inside on his journey. You stay cuddled close taking a slow breath to continue to calm the eagerness you can’t help, but after a few moments he moves his hand another inch higher as he continues his caress.

"General Kenobi, if you go any higher in your...travels...I am not going to make it out of this club without calling a great amount of attention to us both and ruining this mission..." you warn softly in his ear.

He just chuckles and stills his hand, but rather than moving it, he lets it rest where it is, in a precarious spot, warm against your sensitive bare skin. "Well, that would bring things to some kind of a head," he says with that trademark Obi-Wan smirk.

Just as you’re about to give a sharp retort, a scruffy Zabrak with a blaster holstered at his hip comes through the entrance. "Hold that thought," Obi-Wan says quietly before signaling someone with a tilt of his head. He never moves his hand from your thigh and the warmth seeps into your skin making it tingle.

You try to focus on the present but the feel of his touch on such overly sensitive skin, so close to where you like his strong fingers best brings a rush of memories from the last time his hand had been right there, the last time you had been together. That night you'd come home to a very dark apartment, ready to fall into bed when you had realized the shower was running. At first a flash of panic had struck you before you remembered Obi-Wan was due back after a long mission. and then your heart was racing for an entirely different reason.

The man had almost pulled you into the shower with him while you were still half-clothed, his eyes dark and hungry. But you had managed to get your clothes off and he had kept you there in the shower, his fingers between your thighs, his mouth teasing your nipples, driving you crazy, until the water was too cool to bear. Then he had carried you to the bed and kept you awake and gasping until the first light of dawn began to break and you both finally fell asleep exhausted.  
  
But there would be time for that later. Resisting the urge to squirm into his hand, you lean into Obi-Wan's solid chest, and let your gaze shift to the bar. The scruffy Zabrak strides up to take a spot next to the bounty hunter - he must be his contact. They look like the lowlifes they are but rumor is a high profile assassination of a prominent senator is being planned. Another Jedi, the one Obi-Wan signaled, is going undercover to see just how far up this plot reaches, and of course to eventually thwart it.

The goal for tonight though is for the other Jedi to successfully integrate himself with these two so he can join the group planning the assassination while Obi-Wan observes anonymously to gain as much insight as possible, and for backup in case things go awry. 

Suddenly, you realize the two seem to be turning to look in your direction but before you can even think, Obi-Wan is in motion. The hand he has resting on your thigh stays in it’s intimate position while he raises his other arm, sliding his fingers into your hair and tugging you toward him. In the next moment his mouth is on yours, hot and demanding, coaxing you to open and surrender to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Click that kudos if you like!


	5. Chapter 5

You barely part your lips before Obi-Wan’s tongue thrusts into your mouth, swirling around yours insistently, heated and slick, and for long enough to make you dizzy from lack of breath. The tingle you feel rising throughout your body is delicious.

Finally pulling back a little, he pauses looking deeply into your eyes for just a moment before glancing in the direction of the bar. The two conspirators have their heads together, talking. As one of them starts to glance your way again, you hear a muttered, "Blast!" from Obi-Wan. "I need a better angle..." he grumbles, looking at you again. 

Before you know what is happening, Obi-Wan pulls you across his lap, your legs draped over his thigh. As he moves you, nestling your bottom against him, the fingers that had been on your thigh inadvertently brush over the satin panties you’re wearing, causing you to gasp softly. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," he whispers, but the low chuckle right afterward makes you doubt the sincerity behind that particular apology. Nuzzling your neck again in this position he is able to keep one eye on the bar at the same time.   
  
Lifting his gaze to glance across the room, he tips his head and flicks his eyes toward the two at the bar. After waiting a split second, he nods slightly to whoever he had signaled. "Make this move smoothly," you hear him murmur softly. You have a strong desire to see what is happening,  but Obi-Wan has you turned more toward him. 

You can only assume something is happening as he quickly catches you in a deep kiss again. When he pulls back slightly, leaving you breathless, you feel his breath warming your cheek and you begin to wonder how you’re going to last much longer. Obi-Wan brushes his lips against the curve of your ear, whispering, "Don't worry sweetheart, I will make it worth your while. You are doing an exceptional job as my cover. I don't take that lightly." When he leans back enough you can see his eyes, you see the heated promise there, before he has to turn away.

"Ah...contact," he says with a note of relief.

You feel his body relax underneath you, just a touch, as he speaks and assume the undercover Jedi has made first contact successfully without incident. A good sign for all. Obi-Wan leans back a little, shifting his legs a bit further apart so you can settle more comfortably across his lap. One strong hand slides back along your thigh making familiar patterns with his fingertips and you nearly moan at the possibilities his touch provokes but you manage to restrain yourself. For now.    
  
"How does it look?" you murmur softly in his ear, unable to contain your curiosity any more.    
  
"Quite good,” he says in that cultured accent. “They are conversing. I sense the targets are open to his involvement. Not much longer, I think."   
  
You nod once, and feel Obi-Wan's other hand slide along your lower back, then tighten around your waist, nestling you further into his lap. Things seem to be progressing favorably now, but Obi-Wan will want to observe until his friend is securely planted in his role. A soft sigh escapes you as you look forward to the rest of the night and you lean in close, taking a deep breath, filling your lungs with the sensual masculine scent of him. 

With one hand, you clutch the edge of his jacket, clinging to him and you lift your other to play with the thatch of chest hair you uncovered earlier. You press your lips to his neck and began a slow journey upwards while his hand starts a journey of its own...

When you catch his earlobe between your lips, he can't help but let out a gruff sigh of arousal but his retaliation is immediate. Even while he is still watching the bar carefully, he lets his fingers slide under your skirt and between your legs again, this time entirely on purpose, brushing his fingertips right against your satin covered folds. The touch of his skilled fingers is whisper soft and short but wickedly effective, touching you in the perfect way to send you soaring. The only thing you can do is bury your face into his neck to muffle the whimpers of  pleasure he so easily sends surging through your body.

"You're going to pay for that Kenobi," you growl softly against his skin as soon as you regain your bearings.

He chuckles softly and glances down at you, his eyes twinkling.  "I am quite counting on that, my dear," he says just above a whisper. 

As he returns to watching his friend's progress insinuating himself into the confidence of the two bounty hunters, he insinuates his hand under the back of your blouse seeming to crave the feel of your skin beneath his fingertips. As he traces feathery circles on your back, he keeps one hand firmly on your thigh to steady you in his lap. 

The hand trailing slowly over the small of your back elicits a sudden anticipatory shiver from you and another soft whimper. As he looks down at you again, a soft smile settles on his lips. "Easy darling; it won't be long now," he murmurs. "Believe me, I shall make sure to pay you in full for aiding me in this operation. And I intend to make sure you receive a bonus or two. Though..." A glint lights his eyes as he watches you. "Now I think about it I do believe you are owed a good tongue lashing for almost blowing our cover earlier..."

Your stomach flips at the thought.  _ Oh, this man is going to be the death of me before I ever make it out of the club. _ He chuckles again as you can't help squirming at the insinuation of just exactly what his tongue is capable of doing.

  
  


_ tbc... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Work got a little crazy, then I went out of town, and this one needed a little extra editing to be just right. Hopefully we got it just right! Much more to come so please let us know what you think!

"Careful darling," he says with a soft almost needy sigh at your wriggling on his lap. "If you keep that up I shall have to find a dark storeroom before we leave this establishment.” His eyes twinkle with mischief. “Although maybe that’s not a bad idea anyway... A small aperitif can often stimulate one's appetite for the main course to come. Hmmm..." He runs his tongue over his lower lip, looking almost like he wants to devour you.

You stare at his mouth as though mesmerized for a moment. Looking into those dark indigo eyes so full of desire and affection, you run your hand slowly over his bearded jaw, letting the ginger gold hair slide between your fingers. The memory of that soft beard brushing the insides of your thighs almost makes you wriggle again but you don't want to lose control...yet. Oh, you have plans to get him back for this torture. The thoughts of what you want to do call a  little smile to your lips and cause Obi-Wan to lift an eyebrow.

"Ah, I know that look," he chuckles softly. He reluctantly checks the bar again.

Glancing back at you, then up at the bar again, he reaches up and strokes his beard for a moment. You know his wonderfully complex mind is at work on something and you have a feeling that something has to do with you. The simple gesture - him considering your happiness and pleasure even in such a situation as this - and the fact that it is so much a part of him tugs at your heart, as it always does.  

"Hmmm...things seem fairly stable for the moment...sussing each other out and sizing each other up I would say. That should leave me just enough time..."

Obi-Wan looks toward the dark hallway to the rear of the club, then catches the waiter's attention. As the man approaches, he beckons him closer and murmurs something you can’t quite make out. You think you hear something about 'young lady' and 'privacy' though. The waiter nods and hands Obi-Wan an old card key from his pocket. Your heart starts to flutter and you feel a warmth rush over your skin.  
  
Shifting you off his lap, Obi-Wan helps you out of the booth and guides you toward the dark hallway, his hand on the small of your back. You can barely see a thing, but he seems to know right where he is going.

Unlocking a door at the end of the hall, he ushers you inside. The only light in the room comes from a high transom window; pale moonlight. When he turns from relocking the door, it causes his eyes to glint a deep midnight. In a split second he has you pinned against the wall of what you realize is some kind of storeroom.

"Force...I need to touch you, sweetheart.” As he catches you in a deep, hot kiss, thrusting his tongue in to glide against yours, he pins you with his body.

Trailing kisses down your jaw and along your neck and your shoulder, you start to whimper. You don't know when he unbuttoned your top, but the next thing you know he is pulling the cups of your bra down and kissing and suckling your breasts.

A shiver runs through you and you tangle your hands in his hair, lost in sensation and his spicy masculine scent. His lips capture one taught nipple and tug insistently before settling his mouth over the tight peak to suck there. Lightning bolts of ecstasy shoot through at the feeling, making you tingle and ache, making you cry out. Oh stars, he is driving you crazy, desperate with need.

He pulls back a little and looks into your eyes. You reach down and feel the bulge of his growing arousal through his trousers."Ohhhhh," you whimper. You hear him moan again softly, but he pulls your arms up and puts them on his shoulders.

"I _need_ to touch you," he moans and you can feel him pulling your skirt up as he nuzzles your neck then lets his lips rest at your pulse. Running his fingers lightly along the lace waistband of your underwear, he dips them inside and you know exactly how he wants to touch you.

"Obi-Wan..." you get out on a soft cry.

"Not to worry, sweetheart.” His voice is deep and husky, and combined with his decadent accent it makes your whole body shudder. “Consider it an advance on your payment," he whispers and those talented fingertips slide straight to your most sensitive spot. He begins an easy motion there, rubbing, nice and slow, slippery, making pleasure explode at your center.

_How does he know just the right pressure and movements that have me squirming against him so wantonly?_ Your breathing becomes more ragged the longer his ministrations go on and his upper body pinning you against the wall is all that keeps your quivering legs from buckling. He glances toward the door as though listening for a moment, then immediately turns his full attention back to you.

The pleasure running through your body is making you crazy, you are so close to release. You moan softly as he shifts his hand to slide two strong fingers inside you thrusting slowly a few times and circles his thumb against your swollen clit. "That's my sweet girl," he murmurs huskily as you moan again.

Weak, you drop your head onto his shoulder as you lose sense of everything but his touch. Obi-Wan continues, so patiently and thoroughly building your pleasure until finally you can’t take any more and crying out you burst over the edge into release. He gives a throaty quiet groan as you feel yourself clench tightly around his fingers in helpless spasms, your whole body shaking from the waves of bliss coursing through you.

As the exquisite aftershocks of pleasure continue on from your climax, you can’t help but moan softly where you’ve nestled against his neck. Obi-Wan holds you gently against his body as you relax into his arms helplessly.

 

 

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if you're enjoying this story! Please review! Thanks for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

After a long, long moment in Obi-Wan’s strong arms trying desperately to catch your breath, you are finally able to begin to register reality again. As you do, you take in each feeling and sensation of being with your passionate Jedi. One of his muscled arms is wrapped tight around your shoulders, holding you close to his body, his lips pressed to your hair. His other hand slides around to your lower back, caressing the delicate skin there under your blouse. Your clothes are still askew but you don't care. You snuggle in closer to his broad chest feeling blissful and weightless. As you do he gives a rumble of warm approval and you feel the vibration of it in his chest. You feel something else as well... 

He is quite hard now, pressing against your hip. You can't help thinking about him, swollen and needing your touch. Slipping your hand from where it clutches at his jacket, you slide it down his stomach to press against the ridge of his cock. Obi-Wan gives a low groan and you cup your hand, rubbing gently. His hips jerk at the motion before he can control himself, and you feel your own arousal igniting again. Whispering your name on a whoosh of breath, Obi-Wan covers your small hand with his own, pressing it hard against his length for one moment before grasping your fingers and pulling them away. 

"Mmmm,” you give a smoky murmur. “I need to touch you too, Obi-Wan..." you say, shifting against him, trying to entice him. 

"I know." He closes his eyes for a moment, centering himself. "There's not enough time right this minute, my darling." 

You frown, pouting a little as he opens his eyes to look at you again. 

"Soon," he soothes. 

"Promise? I want to feel you..." Your hand slips a little lower on his chest and he catches it there before you can reach your goal again. 

He gives a throaty chuckle. "I promise, as soon as we get home." He leans close, his lips nipping your earlobe. "I'll let you do whatever you like to me before I ravish you." Your stomach flips at the husky tone of his voice and just like that, as only Obi-Wan can do, you are completely turned on and ready to go again.

"Ohhh," Obi-Wan chuckles, his eyes glinting at the need he must see shining in your own. "Now wait there, young lady, don't look at me like that, I've just given a fine down payment."   
You bite your lip smiling back. "It's only made me want more." 

Reaching up, he tenderly sweeps back a stray lock of hair that has fallen across your forehead. "I want more too," his voice is low. "But we must practice patience." For a moment he stops, his eyes looking toward the door and you know he is sensing something out there again, so you quiet until he turns back to you. "It will only be another minute or two and we shall be finished," he says. "We should return. In one moment..." He takes half a step back away from your body and you grin, knowing it will take a second for him to calm down. At least enough to be able to walk properly again. 

You take advantage of the moment to lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and safely storing all the ways you want to touch and taste him in the back of your mind while he strokes your hair.

After a moment he presses gently upon your shoulders then helps you adjust your clothing. With a pleased little half grin he brushes his thumb over your nipple before he carefully pulls the strap of your bra back into place. He helps button your shirt while you adjust your skirt and when you are presentable again, he gives you a lingering kiss on the lips then takes your hand. "Come, my love."

When you enter the bar area again and approach your booth, you notice that fresh drinks have been placed at the table. "Hmmm..." Obi-Wan teases, leaning down to whisper, his warm breath tickling your ear, "I want you pleasantly pliant, not half asleep.” But he doesn’t have to worry there, you have every intention of making sure there will be no excuse to miss a second of your time with him.

“Only a few more sips,” you smile at him. “I have plans for tonight…”

“As a matter of fact,” he murmurs, “it’s good you don’t have to work tomorrow. I doubt you will have a chance to sleep at all..." He kisses your temple, then pulls back and winks at you. Settling you in the booth, he scoots in close placing his hand warmly on your thigh again. As you both glance at the bar, you see the two bounty hunters and the Jedi undercover agent gathering their things to leave. 

"Finally," you whisper under breath, causing your companion to chuckle. Obi-Wan receives the covert signal from his comrade and returns an almost imperceptible nod. As soon as the three would-be assassin's leave the club, Obi-Wan throws several credits on the table and practically drags you out of the booth.

Tension fairly crackles in the air between the two of you, giving you a heady feeling of anticipation. Obi-Wan confirms he’s feeling the same thing as he leads you out the door by the hand. "We had better get to your apartment quickly if you don't want me to ravish you in some back alley," he husks. 

Guiding you toward his speeder, his hand slips from yours to press gently on the small of your back then lower to rub against your bottom. As soon as you reach the speeder, he is guiding you into the seat, then hopping in his own and the two of you are off before you know it. It’s not even a moment before his free hand is sliding up your leg and between your thighs, caressing and teasing with the lightest touches of his fingertips. As he hears you whimper with want, he says, "I know, my love, almost there." Joining the busy traffic lanes, he revs up and takes off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) I apologize again for the delay, busy work and crazy life. Another chapter coming soon. Is anyone still reading?


	8. Chapter 8

If you aren't mistaken, Obi-Wan is driving a bit faster than you are used to seeing, weaving easily in and out of traffic. As he drops down a level and swoops back up to bypass a somewhat sluggish transport, you reach down and grip the edge of the seat automatically then decide to stay holding on. It's then you see him flick his gaze toward you and hear him give a quiet chuckle. He reaches for you and squeezes your knee, saying, “Not to worry, darling...unless someone decides to shoot us down, we are fine.”

The warmth of his hand distracts you from the hectic travel lanes and you let out the breath you hadn't realized you were holding, realizing at the same time he is dropping the speeder down to land on the flight deck to the back of your apartment building.

“We’re here already?”

“My dear, I am a man with a singular purpose,” he grins and, with a wave of his hand, your restraints come unfastened and drop away. Hopping out of the speeder he has you in his arms almost before you know what's happening.

When you open your mouth to speak his lips are on yours and his tongue thrusts into your mouth in a heated, toe-curling kiss. You wonder vaguely about your key code but he already has the door open and is walking through. Once inside he kicks it shut and sets you on your feet. You suddenly realize your top is unbuttoned and your skirt is unzipped.

“Did you...” you start to say, but he shushes you with another kiss as he pulls your blouse off and pins you against the wall. You realize his shirt is already unbuttoned as well. Reaching behind you, he flicks your bra open and slides it from between you, smoothing his hands over the sensitive skin of your back. The feel of his chest hair on your bare breasts is so delicious it causes you to give a wanton moan.

He chuckles softly and lowers his head to kiss his way over your soft curves on his way to your nipple. When he reaches the stiff little peak, he catches it in his mouth and starts to suckle causing you to whimper more urgently. As he tugs slightly on your skirt, it drops to the floor. Pulling back, he watches your eyes as he slides his fingers under the top of your panties to tease you, lightly slipping them into your folds and over your clit. The feel of his warm skin, the spicy-woodsy smell of him and the tingles from his teasing are driving you out of your mind with pleasure.

Just when you're almost to the point of shattering, moaning and whimpering, he stops his gentle massage and slides two fingers inside of you, giving a low, gruff hum of approval.

“Obi-Wan, please...” you cry.

“Only a moment, my impatient little vixen,” he replies, his voice husky but with the mildest edge of humor. Removing his hand slowly, he tugs your panties down and helps you out of them. Shifting his hips somewhat he lowers his trousers and underwear at the same time, freeing his very well-endowed and quite aroused manhood. You can't help admiring it with longing and when you look up, he is watching you with that little smirk.

“Now sweetheart,” he says huskily as he grasps you around the middle and lifts you, “wrap those lovely legs round my waist.”

Doing as he asks you cling to him, hanging on to his strong, solid shoulders. The lower edge of your thighs are resting against his hips. He is easily able to take your weight and it seems he is becoming an expert at maneuvering around while holding you like this. As he captures you in another kiss you can feel him shifting toward the wall where he pins you again with the upper part of his body as he reaches down. You shiver deliciously knowing what is coming next.  

He guides the head of his shaft up to your slick folds, rubbing the tip back and forth a few times against your clit until he hears you whimper. Chuckling softly, he shifts to push the head into you. You feel the muscles in his hips ripple as he moves slightly again. Feeling him begin filling you in a long sensuous glide, you groan softly and let out a breath with a soft “Ohhhhh,” of wanting.

“Mmmmmm, you’ve no idea how that sound delights me, my love,” Obi-Wan says in that husky, smoky tone that makes you shudder and melt. Then he waits for just a moment to make certain you are accustomed to the feel of his swollen cock at this angle.

As he feels you begin trying to rock your hips, he whispers against your ear, “Let me help with that, my love.”

You know what he can do with that particular male appendage and the movements he can generate with those hips and you feel fiery heat race through you at the anticipation. As he begins to thrust, you can’t believe the pleasure you can feel in this position tonight and every so often he shifts to hit different nerve endings, as though he wants to leave no part of you untouched inside.

As he hears your soft moans he kisses you again and the sound is lost in the kiss. Your bodies heat and his masculine woodsy scent surround you. Pulling his head back just far enough to watch you, the lights of a passing speeder out in the traffic lanes slides across the wall and you catch the momentary deep indigo glint of his eyes in the reflection; the deep warmth and desire seeming to light them from within. This time when he shifts his position, he begins sliding directly over that spot that gives you the most exquisite pleasure, the base of his cock pressing deliciously against your swollen clit. By the little smile curving his lips you know he has found just what he was aiming for. The sensation becomes so intense and your breathing so ragged your cries seem to finally make him lose the last of his composure and he leans in to whisper, “Come for me, darling.”  

That’s all it takes. You cry out his name and shatter, pleasure exploding through your entire body, your core clenching tight around his cock. With a deep groan, Obi-Wan bucks a few times and his own pulsing climax immediately follows yours. The heady release seems endless as you cling to him and ride it out, your hips still writhing against his. After what feels like forever the aftershocks of pleasure finally begin to fade and your head drops to his shoulder. Moving one strong hand up he cups it there tenderly as he gently pulls out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :) Please review and let us know what you think and what you like!


	9. Chapter 9

Still completely sated and relaxed from the climax Obi-Wan brought you to, your head lolls against his strong shoulder. After a moment you can feel him turn to glance back and he shifts your weight in his arms a little and tightens his grip. Somehow he manages to get his trousers back over his hips and move the two of you over to the couch. He sprawls there lazily with you snuggled in his lap. As you see the black lace up boots he's still wearing, you laugh softly. “You never even took your boots off?” 

He raises one eyebrow. “Hmm. I didn’t hear any complaints amongst all that moaning a moment ago, my love.” You look at him in mock indignation. 

“Then again,” he grins unrepentantly, “you are irresistible.” He slaps your bottom lightly. 

“Nice save, Kenobi,” you grin, and he pulls you tighter against him.

The two of  you stay that way for a long time, you in his lap, snuggling into his chest with his warm, strong arms wrapped around you. Obi-Wan pulls you back into his chest again, softly touching your arm or rubbing your back while you run your hand over the hair on his chest.

"Would you like a shower?" he asks after a while, his voice low.

"You read my mind," you answer. "I wouldn't mind washing the club air off before bed." Shifting, you sit up, and a mischievous grin quirks your mouth.  "Let me help with your boots, first. You definitely can't leave them on in the shower," you tease him with a sly smile.

"Haha," he says and he smacks your bottom playfully again when you stand up. But then you kneel at his feet and glance up at him coyly as you start to work on his laces. You can tell his arousal is sparking again. 

"Well I could get used to this sight," he teases, his hips shifting involuntarily. You grin but continue your work, unlacing one boot all the way, then the next before sliding them off his feet. You can feel his gaze, hot and intense. You take his socks off as well and set them aside before looking up at him expectantly.

"Thank you, my dear." He wiggles his toes then stands and you admire the way his trousers ride low, low on his hips, unbuttoned all the way and just barely staying on, barely hiding him. "Now for that shower..." He takes your hand and helps you stand up then scoops you right into his arms again. "Then bed," he adds with a familiar glint in his eyes. 

"Then bed and I get to play with  _ you _ Master Kenobi. Don't think I've forgotten your promise. One you've already broken, if you didn't notice."

He laughs softly as he carries you into the fresher and turns the spray of hot water on with the Force. "My promise still stands, my love. We just encountered a little detour, that's all. One you seemed to enjoy quite a bit. As soon as we are in that bed, I am all yours, head to toe."

"It's not your toes or your head I have in mind, Kenobi," you murmur. "At least not that head," you correct yourself, realizing your mistake too late. He laughs out loud, making you blush just a little, which in turn makes him grin wildly. You roll your eyes as he sets you on your feet next to the shower and pin your hair in a knot on top of your head then reach out to test the water, finding it perfectly steamy.

Stripping then stepping in the shower behind you, he wraps his arms around your waist as you tilt your head back to enjoy the spray of hot water on your sensitive skin. Obi-Wan presses his forehead to rest against your shoulder as you lean back into his chest and you both stay that way for long minutes. Eventually he turns you in his arms and pours a dollop of gel in his palm so he can help wash you, covering you in slippery, sweet-scented suds. You do the same for him, laughing as you get some of the soap in his beard, and imagining him walking around smelling like flowers the next day. He smirks at your antics, letting his palms slide down to cup your bottom and making you forget everything else as he presses you against his body.

Leaning close he nuzzles at the patch of skin just below your ear. "Bed?" he whispers, nipping at your earlobe before nuzzling again. 

"Mmmmm," you agree thinking of all you want to do to him.

His blue eyes gleam with mirth and desire. He shuts the water off and before you know it he is drying you off with a fluffy towel. 

"I can manage that myself you know," you say laughing as he rubs the towel over you. He looks at you, eyes glinting with mischief and desire. 

"I know. But then I wouldn't have the excuse to touch your beautiful body even more." As he says this, his fingers brush across your nipple, then his other hand caresses your inner thigh, and he's still drying you, but his hands seem to be everywhere at once making heat and bliss flood through your veins. 

"Ohh," is all you can manage to say. And then once more he is carrying you, this time to your bed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for the kudos and bookmarks, and the comments! We are still writing, if you're still reading? <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the delay in posting but no matter what we will continue to add to it every time we have a chance! We still have more to post and more to write. Please enjoy and check out our Christmas present to you all as well, Mistletoe https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874043
> 
> [ **Mistletoe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874043) (1501 words) by [**serendipityaey**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey), [**CheshireCatSmile3**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatSmile3)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Star Wars - All Media Types](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20-%20All%20Media%20Types), [Star Wars Prequel Trilogy](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Star%20Wars%20Prequel%20Trilogy)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/You  
> Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi  
> Additional Tags: obi-wan kenobi/reader - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You - Freeform, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Romance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Smut, Teasing, Mistletoe  
> Summary:
> 
> We have a special Christmas treat for anyone who loves Obi-Wan and wants to see him have a little happiness! Obi-Wan is just back from a long mission and you come by to say hello with a little holiday surprise for him... This will be four parts and we will post once a week! If everyone likes maybe we can add to it for other holidays and Christmas next year too. Thank you for reading!

As he places you carefully on the bed, seeming reluctant to let go, he trails his fingertips the length of your abdomen and dips into your folds with a mischievous grin. You jump at the touch on your sensitive center and grab his hand. “Wait just a minute there, Master Kenobi! It was my belief that the Jedi keep their promises.” 

“Oh, I wouldn't dare break this one, my dear. I've a feeling there would be dire consequences,” he chuckles. “And yes, we most certainly do.”     
  
Crawling onto the bed, he sits cross-legged beside you. You can't  help yourself and you look down at his perfect, well-endowed cock and unconsciously run the tip of your tongue over your lower lip. As he takes in a breath with a soft sound, you look up and notice him watching you, his eyes darkening a shade past deep indigo. That is not the only evidence of his desire you see. 

You grin at him, looking forward to this very much. “Alright, on your back, General!”  He raises an eyebrow but salutes you and stretches out almost the entire length of your bed, a little Obi-Wan smirk on his face. Oh were you going to have fun watching that little smirk change to begging...

“Now I’m going to test that legendary Jedi control,” you say with a sly grin. He raises his eyebrows. As you get on your knees and lean over to pull the little drawer out on the nightstand, he reaches over to tweak your nipple and run his hand over the roundness of your bottom. 

“Alright, I'll let that pass because I haven’t told you what the rules are yet,” you say, trying to sound stern.   
  
“Rules?”   
  
“Rules, General. Those things you're always so careful to follow to the letter? So I expect you to have the control to follow these.”   
  
“Of course,” he says a little warily. “Erm...what is in the nightstand?”    
  
“Just a new bubble-chew flavored edible oil I wanted to try,” you say, giving him a sweet smile. 

“My darling, your eyes betray you,” he chuckles. “Alright then. What are these rules?”

“Simple. No matter what I do, you can't use your hands to touch me in any way. And no tricks!” 

“Hmmm, seems simple enough,” he grins. He puts his arms out at an angle to his body, palms down and relaxes as you instructed. 

Straddling his torso, you pour a little of the oil into your hand. You decide to start with his strong, solid chest, which you love. Rubbing your hands together, you begin massaging the oil into the area around his nipples, finally running lightly around the flat nipples themselves. 

“Mmm,  I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells?” you give him a coy look. Leaning forward, you kiss your way up his chest to his neck, nuzzling that spot below his ear that always elicits a soft groan. Pressing your breasts against his chest you feel the small tremor that runs through his body. Reaching his lips, you run your tongue over them until he raises his head and kisses you ravenously. 

Scooting back down, you rub your breasts against the the thatch of curly russet hair on his chest and moan softly as you feel your own arousal catch fire. You can feel him just beginning to strain to keep from reaching for you. As you place wet kisses around and then on his nipples, you hear his breath begin to grow a little ragged and feel his hips shift a little beneath you.   
  
As you work your way down his abdomen with another palmful of oil, kissing as you massage, you glance up at him. He is still watching you, but you can see the strain of his not being able to reach out and touch you or hold you. Grinning mischievously, you move down over his cock, letting his hardness slide along your folds. As you let out a soft little moan, he bucks involuntarily a time or two and groans. “Sweetheart, for stars’ sake, please,” he breathes through gritted teeth.

“Not yet, my love,” you say in a breathy voice. You can smell the sweet bubble-chew strongly now as his skin has heated the film of oil. Scooting down to the perfect position, you grin as the General’s cock stands at attention. Glancing up, you can see by his dark eyes he knows what is coming next and he strains toward you involuntarily. Now it is your turn to tease so you begin slowly massaging the oil into his cock. His hips begin to rock him into your hand but each time he starts to get close, you back off. He is groaning deeply and his breathing is erratic. “Oh Force,” you hear him groan in desperation. When you look up this time, his beautiful auburn hair is sticking to his sweat drenched forehead and he runs his tongue over his lower lip. He is pleading with his eyes.   
  
You finally relent and kiss the tip of his cock, then slowly slide your lips down his shaft. Gliding back up, you flick your tongue a few times over the sensitive spot just below the head then continue your ministrations until he is groaning and bucking uncontrollably. This is what you wanted to see; his complete loss of control in passion. 

“Oh, Force, please sweetheart,” he groans and you finally speed up and do what he needs to bring him over the edge, moving your mouth up and down his cock, sucking and twirling your tongue around him. Finally he jerks and shudders and as the warm, salty fluid fills your mouth and trickles down your throat, you revel in the loss of control and pleasure you can bring about in this man who is filled with such power. When he cries out your name in pleasure, it fills your heart.   
  
As his breathing begins to slow and he relaxes again, he reaches for you, determined. When you see the love in the depths of his ever changing eyes, you gladly move into the warmth of his strong embrace.

  
  
  
  


_ tbc... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you enjoyed this and please check out our new story, Mistletoe! Thank you!


End file.
